The invention relates to the field of shopping carts for personal use. Such carts are mounted on wheels, usually only two with two legs for stability. They are commonly made in the form of a metal basket with a handle for guidance and can be folded for storage.
One disadvantage of the ordinary shopping carts is that they are limited in size and are often inadequate for objects or loads that are extra large. However, an oversized cart would be an inconvenience in many instances.